Ideya: Bring it!
by deidara-kupkake
Summary: NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle have to go to the Waking world, find their counterparts and bring the halves of their missing ideya back to save Nightmare. Their counterparts, however, are not what they expected. How will they pull this off? YAOI Jackle/OC and mabye N/R (BACK IN BUISNESS) Rated M to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, long time no see :) Yes i'm still alive after all of this, but balancing a job, and senior year is pretty time consuming. So I really can't promise frequent updates, but I figured that longer chapters that are updated less frequently are better than stressing out about short chapters that are updated weekly. So i'm gonna try doing a pretty lengthy chapter as often as I can, no promises though. And I really want to hear my readers' voices in how you like this story, it's a bit out of my confort zone but i'm really gonna try. **_

_**But i'll tell you now: **_

_**1- this will be kinda OOC (i'll try to make it as similar as possaible) **_

_**2- this will have more "mature" yaoi scenes in it (not porn but pretty close XD bare with me here) and will be "M" rated (gasp)**_

_**3- this probally will get confusing 'cause it involved NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle in their orignal form and in my human alternate form (i'll explain how they look in the story), so i'll try and make that easier (human NiGHTS- 17, human Reala- 18, human Jackle- 19)**_

_**4- The only OCs that are important to the story are Monroe, 20 year old, shoulder length black hair, grey eyed college student; Jasper, 21 year old, short blue haired, red eyed college student and a major jerk. No other OCs matter :)**_

_**5- BTW NiGHTS IS A BOY IS THIS STORY! Everyone is male in this story, except for Puffy**_

_**6- This will have M-preg btw,**_

_**Enjoy and please R&R**_

_~A nightmare in NightMare~_

Wizeman was in a rut.

For once in his infinite rule over Nightmare, he didn't know what to do.

The invasion was so sudden that their defenses weren't enough. Even with Reala leading the army, second in command Jackle leading behind him, and EVEN with the Dreams on their side, it still wasn't enough.

No, it wasn't enough to stop this one. This was a battle beyond what they had ever imagined, a battle that made Wizeman rethink all his past decisions in making his Nightmaren the way he did.

Ya see, there was one thing that Wizeman hated more than the dreams and the dreamers, the one thing he hated more than betrayal, and that was the though of being over thrown. More importantly, being overthrown by his own creation. So in order to control this from ever happening, Wizeman made a very difficult decision. Whenever an unusually strong Nightmaren was born, Wizeman would take half of their ideya, their strength and soul, and send it to be born anew in the waking world. Keeping his creations at bay, and the recreations of the fragments of the Nightmaren ideya would either be killed off, or they would have no idea of the power that they hold.

So in his head, everyone won. Though Wizeman only had to do this for 3 of his creations, his best creations; Jackle, his oldest and most trustworthy (though a bit insane) second in command officer, Reala, the commander of his Nightmaren army and the epitomy of obedience, and last but not least...NiGHTS, the son that had betrayed him. So decades ago when they were created, Wizeman took half of their ideya and banished it to the waking world, who even knows it their ideya is still alive, it might not have even survived the transfer.

Though if there was any other time that Wizeman needed his Nightmaren at their strongest, this was the time. A new enemy had been released, an enemy that feeds off of the physical pain of humans and manifests itself in their subconscious mind, thus leading it straight into their dreams. These things were stronger that the Nightmaren were because they came from a stronger force; no matter how scary a nightmare is, it can't physically hurt you, though these things are made entirely out of exactly that. Nothing could stop them, because children will always feel pain, and whenever that pain dwells inside their mind for too long, out comes another army of NightTerrors.

Wizeman couldn't decide what to do, it was a losing battle.

If only he hadn't...

if only he could...

Wizeman stood from his throne (does he ever sit down?). He knew exactly what he needed to do.

~Reala's office/lair thing~

Reala sat with head resting against his right fist, and was currently picking with his pink nails on the left hand. He was confused, pissed, and just...bored. He sounded a lot like NiGHTS or Jackle when he mentioned he was bored. A Nightmare army commander doesn't need to keep himself entertained, but face it...he was damn bored. This battle was dragging and everyone was weak and tired. They fought all night, while the new set of NightTerrors came in, and got them all destroyed by morning. Morning, that was the only time that they could get any peace, the NightTerrors only release themselves from the child's mind when the child is dreaming. But even though they got rid of this row, they would be a fresh new supply of them tonight, and Reala just didn't know how long they were going to last.

Everyone knows the danger that the NightTerrors bring, so much that NiGHTS and the other dreams had even agreed to help stop them, he didn't want the Dream Realm destroyed. And yes, Reala wasn't thrilled to have him around, but it did help to have the strongest trinity of Nightmaren working together for a common goal. Yes, NiGHTS was one of the trinity, and so was Reala, and surprisingly, Jackle, the insane creepy cards guy was even one of the trinity. Cause he might be nuts, but the boy's good.

Reala broke his train of though when said invisable mantle waltzed into his chamber.

"Hey Reala."

Reala sat up and cleared his throat in annoyance, "_Commander _Reala _Sir _ is more like it..."

Jackle rolled his eyes and cocked his invisable head to the left, "Now you know that ain't gonna happen, Ree-ree"

Reala growled, he hated that nickname with a passion.

"What do you want _second-level_"

"Well Master Wizeman wanted you, me, and NiGHTS to meet him in his chambers on the double."

Reala stood from his throne and headed to the door, passing Jackle on the way, "Well grab NiGHTS and move, you know better than to keep Master waiting"

"Well i wouldn't of had to waste time looking for you if you were just training with NiGHTS like you were suppose to be, but you weren't with him so I had to go and look around for you. NiGHTS is already in Master Wizeman's chambers, we were waiting for you."

Jackle caught up with Reala after he had angrily stormed off.

"If I don't want to train with that_ traitor _ then who are you to tell me otherwise. Remember your place second-level."

Jackle crossed his arms as they reached Wizeman's chamber doors.

"You really are just a ball of sunshine when you're stressed you know that." Jackle smirked as Reala face flushed in anger, but luckily before Reala con retaliate, Jackle pushed Wizeman's chamber doors open and floated in, Reala followed.

NiGHTS was standing a bit further in and looked back when he heard the door open.

"Well look who decided to show up finally." NiGHTS made a "peace" sign with his fingers and winked when Reala shoved past him, kneeling before Wizeman.

"Forgive me Master, I was coming up with new battle strategies when you called for me." Jackle floated over to Reala's side and bowed, NiGHTS followed suit. Not that he wanted to bow, but; he did out of courtesy, he did out of habit, and he didn't want Reala to cause a scene. Plus Wizeman was basically helping the Dream world in some way, i mean, one can't exist without the other.

NIGHTS dropped his train of though when three of Wizeman's hand eye thingys floated in a triangular like pattern around the three of them.

Wizeman spoke, "Rise, all of you, I have an important request that only you three can handle."

The three Nightmaren stood to their feet and faced the fourth hand eye thingy that floated in front of them.

"There is a way for this realm to win over the NightTerrors. I believe that you all are familiar with what the Waking World calls the "Winter Solstice?"

NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle nodded in sync.

"Than you understand that there is a version of that time period in our dimension to right?"

They nodded once again

"_La semaine sans re'ves_, the week without dreams...Isn't that when the Night Dimention is at its weakest?" NiGHTS questioned.

"Yes, though it is also going to be a week without NightTerror attacks."

Jackle tilted his head to the right, "when does this _la semaine sans reves _ begin?"

"Tonight is the first night, have you noticed the sky? Instead of the sky showing its usual darkness, it has remained looking like sunset. Because without dreamers to come to this dimension, it will slowly be thrown out of sync, first starting with a difference in appearance. Though the solstice never lasts long enough to cause actual damage to the Night Dimention."

Reala nodded in understanding, "So during this momentary week-long cease fire, you want us to come up with battle strategies?"

"No... I want you to go on a... journey of sorts"

Reala looked confused, "A journey?"

Wizeman fourth eyes circled around the group of nightmarens, then went back to its original space, "It would be best if I began from the beginning."

The three nightmarens waited in anticipation as Wizeman began to speak.

"Long ago, around the time when the first few Nightmaren were created, I came to relize some upon myself. The more I made, the stronger they became, to the point when they were almost as strong as I. It was a side effect of the Nightmaren creation process, one that doesn't exist during normal Nightmaren reproduction, but only when I create them by hand, like all of you. The more Nightmaren I created, the stronger I became, thus in result, the stronger my creations became. I couldn't have Nightmaren as strong as I in my castle and under my control, and I did not want to simply destroy them, so I came up with a better idea. The idea was flawless; when they were born, I would take pieces of their ideya and scatter them to the waking world, leaving them to be reborn in a different likeness, not knowing where they truly originate from."

The three Nightmaren looked between themselves, trying to think of how they should be feeling at this moment.

Wizeman continued, " You three were my strongest creations, Jackle, the darkness that hides in the dreams of children, Reala, the the tormentor of men and NiGHTS, the agonizing chill of fear when the sun departs. You three were my prodigies. Thus you three were my strongest, so when you were created, I took half of you ideya and sent it to the waking world and placed it in a deep slumber, they awoke a bit under two decades ago."

"That's nice to know, but...how can that help us now?" NiGHTS asked, getting annoyed with his banter.

"You need to bring you other ideya half back to NightMare, I can combine the ideya halves that you have now, with the halves that have been on Earth. The new fusion of power will make destroying the NightTerrors and their source simple childs play."

"So you want us to go and get our other ideya half from what exactly?" Jackle asked, tilting his head again.

"They should have created a body of its own now. Like how your ideya, you life and strength supply resides in your body, it resides in their bodies."

"So we just have to bring them back here before the week long solstice is over?" Reala asked.

"Yes. Though the balance in time for this dimension will be distorted when you leave. The absence of three of the most powerful ideya in this dimension will cause time to slow down. We here wont notice, but a week in the Waking World will only be equal to about a day here. So you have plenty of time to complete your mission. Though don't be alarmed if you have to 'work' your way into making your other halves believe your proposition. You must understand that this is the first time they are realizing any of this, they probably do not even know that a dimension like this even exists, their ideya pulse prevents them from ever visiting this place in their sleep."

"So they have never dreamed?" NiGHTS asked.

"If they ever came here, they would be a walking target and whoever got them first would reak untold havoc."

"Understood, Master" Reala nodded to Wizeman.

"One last thing, you should be able to communicate with the people of the waking world, but only the ones that your other halves come in contact with, only they can see you, and they wont be afraid. And you must remember, you can not harm them" Wizeman's eyes widened as he made this point."If you hurt them, you are only damaging your own life force, and if you destroy them, the ideya will either scatted in the waking world or this world, or it will simply explode, destroying everything with it."

Reala, Jackle, and NiGHTS looked at each other.

_"never knew i was walking around with a bomb on my chest" _Jackle though in his head.

"How do we get to the Waking World, Master?" Reala asked.

"I will send you there. I wish you sucuss on your mission."

Jackle looked at Wizeman, "by the way, when do we go?"

Before anyone could answer, Wizeman closed the three hands surrounding them, trapping them in his palms as they glowed an eerie blue. NiGHTS screamed and thrashed against the pulsing blue eyes (big eyes have always creaped him out) while repeatably kicking Jackle in the back of the head by accident.

Soon, a flash of white light ripped through the otherwise dark room, and the distant screams faded away. Wizeman opened his palms to find them empty. He closed his eyes and wished them the best of luck on this extremely difficult mission, wherever he sent them, it probably was a good start.

~ 6:07am L.A. California ~

(to make things easier, the human versions will be called by first name, while their nightmare counterparts will be called Nightmare Reala, Nightmare Jackle, etc...)

A young 19 year old boy turned slightly in his sleep, rubbing his bright orange hair against the sweaty chest of his (temporary) lover. He opened his smokey blue eyes and rubbed the back of his palm against it before yawning and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. His tanned, nude form walked toward the bathroom and headed to the shower.

He turned the water on a hot as it would go and stepped inside. He scrubbed everything from his hairless legs to his slim waist to his flushed face. He grabbed his melon shampoo and lathered up his slightly curled orange hair that fell down to about mid back.

When he was done rinsing off, he stepped out and wrapped a bathrobe around him before heading back into his bedroom, where the other blue haired man laid in his bed.

"Jasp...hey Jasper, you're gonna be late for class if you don't wake up."

The blue haired 21 year old rolled to his side and gave the other a lazy smug grin.

"Well, good morning to you too sexy" He reached off the edge of the bed and grabbed at the others arm. "Why don't you come back to bed and we can finish up where we left off last night."

The orange haired on stepped of the others range and cackled in his raspy voice, "I don't think so, we do have rules remember"

Jasper rolled his eyes at the mention of that word, "rules". Yea they had rules alright, and that was... "sleeping together was fine, and getting anywhere from 1st to 3rd base was fine, but no penetration until their one year anniversary." The orange haired one said that is was just a tradition, but Jasper knew that it was to make sure that no one was just using the him for sex. But how could anyone resist, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone using him if he wasn't looking so damn sexy all the time.

"Yea yea Jackle baby, i remember." Jasper mumbled as he slid out of bed, "We're already at 8 months babe, so why not just let me screw you senseless, you know that you want it." He said suggestively.

Jackle slipped on his light blue and green tank top and his baggy knee length shorts. He tied the majority of his orange hair in a ponytail and let the blue, orange, red, and yellow bangs falls over his ears and parts of his face. He turned to Jasper.

"I already told you, if you want me than stay with me for 4 more months. If you can't then you don't deserve it, babe." Jackle snickered at his boyfriend's annoyed face before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, grabbing his orange convertibles car keys, and leaving out of the house.

Jackle stepped out the door and took a deep breath, inhaling the morning California air with a smile. He went to the car and opened the door, placing on his sunglasses and put the key in the ignition. Katy Perry's "California Girl" began blasting from the speaker as Jackle pulled out of the drive-thru and began on his way to his college class.

~7:37am L.A. California ~

_"Pins...check"_

_"badges...check"_

_"backpack...backpack...uh check"_

The 18 year old high school student pulled and fidgeted with his perfectly pressed ROTC uniform. He fit the commanders ROTC hat over his black and red shoulder length hair. He grabbed a black ponytail and pulled his hair into a messy bun, making sure to keep all hair off his jacket collar. He reached down and tied up his glossy polished black shoes, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door while stuffing a croissant in his mouth.

He began walking down the sidewalk towards Oxford all boys Academy High school (A.N:no it doesn't exist, but it does now) A prestigious High school that one of of the best military programs in America. And this young Senior happened to be the Commanding officer of his unit, and today was inspection day, explaining why he had to get to school early. Technically, the school starts at 8:30am, and it's only 20 minutes away, but perfection way Reala's middle name.

As he entered the school yard, he ignored all the whistles and cat calls from the other early students and made his way to the ROTC building.

_"Alright Reala, time to show what I've got"_

~8:05am L.A. California ~

_"Blah blah blah, bla bla blah blah blah_

_Coming out you mouth with your blah blah blah_

_Zip your lips like a pad lock, and meet me in the back with the jack and the jutebox_

_I don't care where you live at_

_just turn around boy let me hit that _

_don't be a little bitch with your chit chat, just show me where your dick's at"_

A slim purple haired boy with ocean blue eyes danced around his room and sang along with the song blasting on his radio. He bent down and slid on his violet short shorts and tugged in a white polo as he began mouthing the second verse.

_"stop tal-tal-talkin that blah blah blah_

_think you'll be hitting this nah-nah-nah_

_not in the back of my car-ar -ar_

_if you keep taking that blah blah blah blah blah"_

He scrubbed his teeth quickly and popped his long purple hair in two ponytails that went about to his waist. He ran down the hallway of the apartment that him and his roommate shared, though they were pretty different and really didn't get along.

"I can't believe that Reala didn't think to wake me up before he left this morning" NiGHTS mumbled to himself as he grabbed some toast and pulled his white boots on and laced them up. He swallowed his toast and grabbed his backpack as he began running to school. Thanks to his long slim legs, getting there was no problem. He smiled to himself in the warm November air.

"I can feel it, today is gonna be a pretty interesting day." The first bell rang as NiGHTS neared the building.

~11:01am somewhere on the outskirts of L.A.~

3 Nightmaren rolled over in tall green grass on a hill that over looked a big city. Nightmaren Jackle was the first to open his eyes. When he did, all he saw was a bright blue sky, filled with birds, clouds, and...airplanes. He sat up and tapped his other two brotheren.

"Reala, NiGHTS... I think we're here."

The other two sat up and opened their eyes to their surroundings, one question filled all of their heads...

"Where do we start?"

**Alright :) I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie, it was kinda of a intro into everything that is to come. Please R&R.**

**Yea, in my game, Jackle is going to have multiple boyfriends, hope ya'll ready for that :)**


	2. We get some sibilings

**Hi, here i am again. Hope you guys liked chap one/intro/prologue thing. Anyways, i will only continue if and only if I get reviews telling me to :) Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget...all the warnings for this story are on chappie 1, okay.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own NiGHTS or any characters, except their human forms, Monroe and Jasper XD**

~2:45, 10 minutes after the school bell rings~

NiGHTS POV.

"Oi NiGHTS!" I turned around in the hallway and saw my fairly cute, young English student teacher waving me into my classroom.

"Oh, hi Mr. Monroe." I replied as I walked over and into the classroom, closing the door behind me.

Mr. Monroe was a sweet guy, in fact he told us not to call him "Mr", but it's kinda of a habit for me, a very cute habit might I add. He stood about 5'11, had a slim but strong muscular build, kind like Reala, but Monroe was taller. He had soft gray eyes and shoulder length black hair, and a smile that could even make anybody melt in ecstasy.

He was sitting on the teacher's desk when I came in and took a seat on the desk in front of him. When I looked over, I saw that Reala was also sitting there, he looked over at me and gave me a half hearted wave.

"What's up?" I looked over at him as he flipped through numerous files and papers, making me feel pretty on edge, like I was being charged for something.

"Well, parent-teacher conferences are coming up and I was wondering what were you going to do about it."

My heart dropped, I always hated when this time of the school year came up. People always end up asking about my and Reala's parents. Truthfully, Reala and I might not even be related, considering the fact that we both don't seem to have any family to compare our DNA to. The only thing that keeps us linked together is the fact that we were both found at the same place on the same night exactly one year apart from each other, on October 31. Also the fact that we both had the same necklace on, a onyx gem that was shaped like a hand with an eye like mark in the middle. We also had some DNA testing done, and it showed that we had some sort of connection, but not enough to make us siblings or even cousins, more like...like our DNA was _created _the same way...if that makes any sense.

Reala and I looked at each other, then back at Mr. Monroe.

"I know that this must be hard for you guys, and Mr. Pixie was going to ask you in class tomorrow, but I though that this was more of a private issue. Do you two have any sort of guardian or someone who checks in with you guys who is over 18 and out of high school?"

Reala would be fine for a guardian if he was out of high school, but he's still considered a minor because he hasn't graduated yet.

"Uhh..well, we might have sort of a guardian, he graduated last year." I spoke up, though I almost couldn't believe my idea.

"Really? Is he over 18?"

"Yes, he turned 19 in August. His name is Jackle Faust, he was at the orphanage that we went to."

I hated that orphanage with a serious passion. Besides the fact that the nanny nearly made me cut my hair and she made all of us sleep in the attic, but makes everyone who isn't "claimed" take her maiden name as their last name, kinda like a default last name. So even our names come up as NiGHTS and Reala Faust.

"Jackle Faust, hmm. So he's like your older brother?"

"Something like that, he just pops in every once in a while and sees if we're okay. He'll even drop of money and take us shopping with him...even if we really don't want to." Reala mumbled the last part.

"Well he seems like a fine young man." Monroe smiled and nodded.

I laughed, "you make him sound like he's like 25 or something, he's only 19." I gave a smug grin, "annnnd he's single you know"

Monroe blushed and fiddled with his papers.

"NiGHTS, you know that Jackle can't keep a relationship to save his life, he's such a flirt." Reala grumbled, folding his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Jackle just needs to find the right guy. And am I the only one who would think that Jackle and Mr. Monroe would be super cute together?" Reala and Monroe just stared at me.

"What about Jasper, stupid..." Reala mentioned as he laid his cheek on his palm.

I smiled brightly, "I caught him screwing their neighbor, I sent a text to Jackle, he said that he already had a good idea that it was going to happen sooner or later. He just couldn't stand the fact that Jackle wanted to stay a complete virgin until he found "the one".

Reala and Monroe had this dumbfounded look on their face.

"Well...waiting for that special one is very important. I guess thats why I haven't had any serious relationships yet, I just want to know what I'm looking for first." Monroe said as he finished looking through our papers.

Reala and I shared a knowing look as I continued to talk. "Well maybe we could invite Jackle over and you can come over to meet him. You know, so that you can see if he is a good "guardian" for us. And who knows, maybe you two will...click, Jackle is quite the sight.

Monroe gave a slight laugh, before standing up and tucking his papers in his brown messenger bag.

"Then I suppose I'll see you at 9 tonight." Monroe left after Reala and I walked out and headed back home to call Jackle.

~3:15pm College campus~

Jackle POV

I stomped around the outdoor campus, clutching my cell in one hand and the strap of my backpack in the other hand. Anybody who saw me would know right away to get the hell out my way. Pissed doesn't even describe how I'm feeling. It's not that I'm mad that Jasper cheated on me, I'm just mad that...that he cheated on me! I mean, after all we had...we...

I stopped walking.

Who was I kidding, I knew that we weren't going to last. I knew that the minute he got a quick fuck with someone else he'd be gone. That bastard, I should have seen it. I should have left his sorry cheating tail first. For once, I wished that my relationships didn't always revolve around the physical aspect, I would like to cuddle every once in a while, with clothes on.

I huffed as I shoved another freshman out the way and into the bushes, nothing personal, just wrong place wrong time. My phone buzzed in the palm of my hand, signaling a text message.

I looked at it and it said,

_1 missed message_

_from: NiGHTS_

I groaned and opened the phone, reading the text.

_HEY, I need u 2 stop by r place around 8:30._

_Student teacher coming by and he needs to meet u._

_BTW, he's sweet and cute, check him out ;)_

_TTYL XOXO_

_NiGHTS._

I kinda wanted the night off to be pissed about Jasper, and NiGHTS should know better than to pair me up right after I break up. But the fact that he told me about him so quickly, must mean that he's pretty cool, hopefully he's not like the others.

~8:06pm Streets of LA with the nightmaren~  
Nightmaren Reala POV

The sun was up high and the streets were busy, most of the people just walked through us, while some looked, epically children, some of them I even recognized.

"This is pointless, how are we suppose to find 3 teenage boys in this town, we don't even know where we are." I stopped floating and crossed my arms, "we need a better tactic."

My Nightmaren brethren looked at me in though.

"Weellll..." Nightmaren Jackle started, "How about if we choose one of our counterparts to look for first, then we ask around to all the people that can see us."

I was about to saw how completely stupid that was, but then it clicked...that might have been the single smartest thing that Jackle has ever said. Master Wizeman did say that those who could see us had a connection to our counterparts, that, or they were just small children who could recognize us from their nightmares.

Nightmaren NiGHTS spoke up, "Thats a good idea, but to make sure that we are getting it from a reliable source, we should ask someone a bit older, like in their teens at least."

I agreed, surprisingly, "So we wait until someone older notices us, then we ask them if they have seen one of us. Which one should we look for first? I think that I would be the best choice, I am the leader after all,"

The others just looked at me.

"We should look for me, cause we might not like NiGHTS in this dimension, so that might be dangerous." Nightmaren Jackle added.

I reluctantly agreed, "Okay, so we'll ask if anyone knows a older teen named Jackle."

"Umm, excuse me, but did you say that you're looking for someone named Jackle?"

We all turned to the hesitant voice behind us. It was a young black haired man with soft gray eyes, he wore a white button up shirt and black slacks, he also held a brown messenger bag.

I spoke up, "Yes, do you know where we can find him mortal?"

He looked confused about the "mortal" comment, but continued anyway. "If you mean Jackle Faust, then yes. I'm heading over to meet him right now actually."

"Faust?" Nightmaren NiGHTS questioned, "Guys, we don't know his last name..."

"Does he have any siblings?" I questioned.

"Yes, he care for two younger boys, they all grew up in the same orphanage, their names are Reala and NiGHTS. Are you looking for them?"

We all breathed a sigh of relief, somehow in this big town, we found them.

"Yes, you must bring us to them. Though, what is your business with them?" I asked.

"My name is Monroe Newell, I'm a student teacher at NiGHTS and Reala's school and I need to meet whoever their care taker or guardian is. So they told me about Jackle, and they said that I could meet him, in fact, I'm on my way to their house right now. Though, why do you want them?"

I rolled my eyes, nosy mortals, "That is classified and complicated for a mortal to understand."

"ok-kay then, just follow me."

~8:50pm Reala and NiGHTS' apt.~

Reala's POV

Jackle didn't change a bit, just broke up or not. He came out of the room multiple times asking whether we liked this outfit or that outfit, or whether he should wear his hair up or down or like this or that. It could get pretty annoying. So i just sat at the kitchen table with a lollipop hanging from my mouth and NiGHTS stirred the rice on the stove.

"Okay guys, how about this outfit!" Jackle came running to the kitchen and showed off his new look.

And i gotta say...

HOT DAMN

He had on a fitted pair of jean shorts that went a bit above his knee and showed off his hairless legs, a black short sleeve button up shirt that had the top few buttons undone. His hair had his multicolored bangs swept to one side, covering most of his left eye, and the rest of his hair was tied up in a messy bun with strands still falling down his tanned neck. To top it all off, he had on his black rectangular reading glasses that were pushed down the bridge of his nose, giving him that naughty-librarian-whos-gonna-spank-you-with-a-ruler look. He really only used the glasses when he needed to read tiny text, but he also wore them to make himself look good, and it worked.

My lollipop fell from my mouth and NiGHTS dropped the ladle.

Jackle laughed, "I guess you like this look then." He stuck out his slightly long tongue playfully, making NiGHTS shudder.

"It's creepy how your tongue can reach your chin like that Jackle." NiGHTS replied, shaking his head while laughing.

"Well, the guys that I've been with haven't complained about it yet." Jackle winked at us as he headed back down the hall.

"He is so strange," I said, breaking NiGHTS out of his blushing trance.

"Uh-huh," He replied, shaking the blush off his face.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I stood to answer the door as NiGHTS began setting the plates. Opening the door, I saw Mr. Monroe, but behind him I saw a few other characters that I wasn't quite sure I recognized, but I let them in anyway. I led them to the couch, making sure that I kept a strong eye on the odd ones; one in a tight purple Renaissance bodysuit, one wearing a red and black outfit and blue bat tights, and the last one wearing nothing but a orange cape, well thats because he had nothing to cover up. And they were all wearing oddly turned hats that made them all look like demented jesters. Though I guess that they caught me staring cause they fixed me with a pretty dirty glare.

"Sorry for bringing unexpected visitors, but they were in the middle of the inner city looking for you all." Monroe apologized.

I nodded, "That's okay. Hey NiGHTS, make sure you fix three more plates. By the way, my name is Reala Faust." I extended my hand to them, though the looks I received scared me even more. Though they tentatively shook my hand.

"Let me call Jackle down so you can meet him Mr. Monroe." I turned and called for Jackle as I heard the bedroom door close. Jackle cleared his throat as he turned the corner, showing himself to Monroe.

As was Monroe impressed!

I swore that he was going to drop his pants right then when Jackle swiveled his hips as he walked up to Monroe, showing off his more than perfect figure. He extended his hand and gave Monroe a gleaming smile and he shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr..."

"N-newell, Monroe Newell."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Newell, I'm Jackle Faust."

Monroe smiled, trying to will the blush off his face.

"Please the pleasure is all mine, and call me Monroe."

"Hmm." Jackle smiled as he smiled and sat, not noticing our other guests until then.

"Oh, I didn't see that we had other guests." Jackle scooted closer to the edge of couch as he looked at our strange new comers. "I don't believe that I caught a name from you all."

At that moment, NiGHTS walked in balancing three plates on each arm and one on his head.

"What did I miss?" NiGHTS spluttered out as he tried to keep his neck tilted in order to keep balance.

The purple clad jester stood up and spoke in an English accent, "Maybe you all should finish your business before we introduce ourselves, we might take more time."

Monroe looked over, "Well, I didn't need to do anything but to meet Mr. Jackle here to prove that he is the guardian of NiGHTS and Reala. And I can tell that he is more than capable of taking care of these two." He flashed a smile in Jackle's direction, he returned it. Those two are already hitting it off.

Then the orange clad one stood, pulling the other jesters with him, "Can you excuse us for a second." They all hurried out the room.

~_with the Nightmarens~_

The Nightmaren stood in the dark hallway.

"Are you sure that we have the right guys?" Nightmaren Jackle asked

"Well Jackle, they mentioned that they have our names, and they all can see us perfectly, and parts of they do resemble us." Nightmaren NiGHTS answered, unsure of himself.

"They all do have a likeness to us; the human NiGHTS has the eyes and hair color of you, NiGHTS. The human Jackle has your...hair color...kinda...well I'm not sure of that one. But I see resemblance between the human Reala and myself."

"Well I don't think we have any other choice. But before we drop the 'we need your soul so we can save the nightmare dimension' bomb, we should be absolutely sure. What do you think about just following them around, watching them for a while before we make our move?" Nightmaren NiGHTS requested.

Nightmaren Reala agreed, "That probably would be our best bet as of now. Let come up with a quick idea of who we shall be before we start this mission."

**TBC**

**yea I know, lame ending. Anyways... I hope you get the gist of their meeting, and I smell love in the air for Jackle and Monroe :) stay tuned! And REVIEW!**


	3. We get an idea

**Okay guys, here's chapter three, sorry it took so long. I don't exactly know how this is going to go, I'll just play it by ear. ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for the human versions of the Nightmaren, Monroe and Jasper**

**Normal POV**

"...Mentors?"

Jackle, NiGHTS, Reala, and Monroe sat on the couch staring at the Nightmaren, pondering over their 'odd' story.

FLASHBACK

_Nightmaren Jackle started off, "Well, you see, we are the cousins of your grandmother's mother's niece who was removed twice from the family. And we have been sent here... to see how you all have...been" He gave a cheeky, awkward smile at the end of his explanation._

_Everyone sat in silence._

_Nightmaren NiGHTS jumped in, trying to save the lie before it was too late, "What my sibling, Jackl- uhhh, Jacks, is trying to say here is...we are cousins of your...father. And he has been asking about you all, but he couldn't visit. So he sent us instead...'Us' meaning Jacks, my brother, uhhh, Ree ree, and me, my name is, ummm, Nii."_

_Everyone continued to sit in silence. NiGHTS spoke up. "So you guys know our parents? And...We are all brothers?"_

_Everyone looked at the Nightmaren to answer the questions._

_Nightmaren Reala spoke next, " What, Nii, means is that we all know your separate parents, they sent us to make sure that you all are still alive, plain and simple so stop asking so many questions...stupid mortals" he muttered to himself._

END FLASHBACK

_[AN: so did you guys catch that, the __**Nightmaren **__will be referred to as __**Jacks**__, __**Ree-ree **__and __**Nii**__, should be easy enough to remember]_

"Uh-huh..." Jackle sat up, "Well this is strange, after 19 years of having no idea who my parents, they all the sudden send people to see if we're alive, why didn't they just call, it's the 21st century you know."

"Jackle has a point, this is pretty sketchy." NiGHTS pondered.

"Uh huh…" Reala agreed.

Ree-ree face-palmed, growling under his breath. "They-re dead…all your parents are dead. Their final horrible dying wish was for us to find you all, okay."

6 pairs of eyes look at Ree-ree.

"How…uhhh, terrible?" Monroe said.

"This whole thing is just getting more and more confusing. If our parents are dead, and their last wish was for you all to find us, then why do you all look like freaks…and why doesn't Ree-ree wear pants? And how did all of our parents die at the exact same time?" Reala questioned.

Jacks looked over at Ree-ree, "Well I don't have an answer for that one."

"I don't think we even expected for you to have an answer." Nii muttered back, "Okay…they all died in a freak train accident, we are from a different country, which is why we dress how we do, and Ree-ree does wear pants…they're just…invisible."

"Invisible pants? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of having pants in the first place? Also, if all of the parents died in a freak train accident, how did you know their final dying wish?" Monroe questioned.

"DON"T QUESTION ME!" Nii yelled.  
"Jeez…okay…" Monroe muttered.

Jacks spoke up, "So now are we all clear on what is going on." Everyone nodded. "Well…good, cause we're gonna have to stay here for a while with you guys."

"Wha? But that wasn't a part of the deal," Jackle, who was now sitting next to Monroe, told the Nightmaren.

"How would you know about a deal, you weren't there with your dying parents" Ree-ree responded.

"He has a point" Nii responded.

Reala slapped his hand against his forehead, "So you us expect us to let three people, in jester costumes, who of which we don't even know, stay with us in our abode, because our so-called-dead parents, who might not even exist, said so...?"

NiGHTS, Monroe, and Jackle nodded, "...Yup"

"Well works for me, but I still don't trust them, and I know karate and will hurt people if I have too," Reala spoke as he sat down and began to munch on his fettuccini.

"Oh I'm shaking in my invisible pants," Ree ree muttered.

**A FEW HOURS LATER, WITH THE NIGHTMAREN**

"This isn't going to work, now I REALLY don't think we have the right people. I mean, they aren't even like us… and who the hell is that Monroe guy?" Jacks asked.

"Maybe Wizeman was creating a new NiGHTMAREN and you guys just haven't seen him yet." Nii responded, picking at his purple tights, "If that's the case, it looks like you're gonna have a little boyfriend" He added with a eyebrow wiggle (does he have eyebrows?)

Jacks' invisible face blushed as he shook his head frantically "YEA RIGHT LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Quiet down you morons, we are on a mission." Ree ree shouted, the commander in him showing, "Now back to the point, we will accompany each doppelganger, just to double check, for Jackle's peace of mind, that these are actually our copies. Than, we will explain the situation to them, forcing them to join forces with us, give up their ideya, in order to fight the NightTerrors. Any questions?" Ree ree waited for a response.

"Yea, who died and made you boss?" Jacks muttered.

_SMACK_

"OW!"

"Does that answer your question?"

"Will this even work, I mean, will they even believe us?" Nii asked.

_SMACK_

"Does that answer your question?"

"What the hell, that hurt... And why did you hit me, NiGHTS asked the question"

Jacks rubbed the growing bump on his head and glared angrily at the back of Ree ree's head as they headed down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT JACKLE'S HOUSE, 6:00am WITH JACKLE AND MONROE**

Jackle and Monroe sat across from each other at the dining room table, drinking down a quick cup of orange juice.

"Thanks for coming over to go jogging with me, I could never get NiGHTS and Reala to ever join me before." Jackle gave off a brilliant smile as he put his shoes on. He was wearing a tight white tank top with an orange and yellow, diamond pattern track jacket; black shorts that went a bit over his knees, and white running shoes. His hair was tied up in a messy bun with the colored parts falling in his face. Basically, he looked pretty good for a runner and Monroe though so too. Monroe, who tried to stifle a yawn, had on a white T-shirt and a black track jacket, black shorts and white running shoes.

"It's my pleasure, I haven't gone jogging much, not since I quit the soccer team."

Monroe and Jackle headed out the door and began jogging towards the park.

"Really? Why did you quit?" Jackle asked, glancing over in his direction.

"No time I guess, not with work and school and everything else."

"Hmm, that sucks."

Monroe smiled, "The fact that I get to run with you makes it all worth while though."

Jackle blushed and looked over at him, smiling a bit, "You know...you flatter me so much and you don't even know me that well, I can't help but wonder why you're single."

"Same here, why are you single?"

Jackle pouted, "Because a guy who I though liked me, actually just used me for what I had to offer, and I stupidly let him walk all over me. Though I'm use to it."

"Well than he has no idea what he lost." Monroe stated.

"Yea, free meals, arm candy, sexual tension release, and a pretty face."

"And so much more."

Jackle looked forward again, "really, humor me."

"Trust me, he has no idea what he's missing. I may not know you that well, but I am sure that you were too good for him anyway."

"What do you mean?" Jackle looked ahead to see that Monroe was chuckling.

He just smiled and laughed at Jackle's confused face, "Tell you what, I'll tell you exactly why…in a few days."

"Why?"

"Because I have some other things to ask you."

Jackle reluctantly dropped the subject, "okay, what is it?"

"I don't know, just…tell me about yourself. I'm interested."

Jackle turned and smiled _"it's been so long since someone has showed interest in me and not just my body, this is…kinda nice." _"Well okay, umm…I'm part American, German, French, and Brazilian. The people at the Faust orphanage found that out during a DNA test, weird right? And I speak all of those languages fluently."

"W-wow, I'm…impressed. How exotic, I'm just Japanese American."

"That's cool, I could never learn Japanese, and I've tried." Jackle laughed.

"It is difficult," Monroe smiled, "so tell me some more about you."

"Okay, well, my hair was black when the orphanage found me, but exactly a year later, when Reala showed up, I woke up and it was all these different colors. I still have no idea how it ended up like this. Um…I like playing the piano and I'm a beast at card games and magic tricks, but that's more like an obsession." Jackle laughed a bit, "I have a pretty nice voice. And I can make a pretty decent meal."

"Nice, I would love if you could sing for me sometime."

"You know, I've been out with my fair share of people, and none of them cared that I liked to sing."

"Well I care, and… I really would like to keep learning more about you, if that's okay."

Jackle stopped dead in his tracks and was about to ask him what he meant, but when he turned, he saw that Monroe was already jogging far ahead of him.

"HEY YOU CHEATED! GET BACK HERE!"

**1 HOUR LATER **

"...D-damn *pant **pant*, you *wheeze* must be in really good shape *huff* to not be tired right now..." Monroe had his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Jackle was leaning against a tree, taking a swig of water from his orange water bottle.

"Not really, I used to run cross country, and I'm just use to running this track, it keeps me from getting fat. And unless you want to get fat, you should start that soccer practice back up. I could out run you in my sleep. " Jackle chuckled at Monroe's sweaty face.

"Right." Jackle quickly dodged that water bottle that Monroe threw at him.

"Hahaha just kidding, you look great Monroe," Jackle stuck his tongue out before he started walking.

Monroe's eye twitched, "You're already driving me crazy, and I have barley known you for 24 hours."

"Aww, you're mean," Jackle fake frowned and elbowed Monroe.

"Now that was mean," Monroe laughed and shoved Jackle back.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do, give me detention Mr. Newell" They both laughed and began walking next to each other again.

Jackle glanced over in the conformable silence, _"This is odd, it feels like a date, it even looks like a date, but...he isn't even making a move on me? This is strange, every time I use to go out with Jasper or anyone else, it normally ended with something sexual, but with Monroe...he's happy just taking to me... I've never had this before."_

Monroe caught Jackle's roaming eye. "Is something wrong Jackle?"

"Huh, no no, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking..." Jackle looked away and blushed. _"This is even stranger! Now he has me blushing? I can charm any guy I want out of their pants, but this one actually has me... embarrassed? Self-conscious? This is odd..."_

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm, relationships…"

"Wha?" Monroe looked over and blushed slightly.

"A really bad one… About a year ago, with a guy whose nickname was Chameleon." **(lol JOD reference)**

"His nickname, what was his real name?"

"I don't know, even though we dated, I only called him by his nickname, that should have been a first indicator that something was wrong, but of coarse I didn't get the hint"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make that relationship so bad?"

Jackle unconsciously placed his hands around his stomach and looked away, "Maybe I'll tell you, but only when you tell me what you meant earlier, about how I was too good for my ex-boyfriend."

Monroe smiled, "Okay deal, I'll tell you when you tell me. But hey, I have another question for you."

"Yea?"

"What do you think about those odd Jester-looking guys?"

"Oh um, Nii, Jacks, and Ree ree? Yea I don't know, they're odd and their story is kinda sketchy."

"Yea I was thinking the same thing. And different country or not, they don't even look like they're from this...planet?"

"You think they're aliens?"

"No not aliens, just...not human," Monroe rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yea I found their appearance pretty odd too, like how they're abnormally skinny, have no signs of hair peaking from under their 'hats', their heads and hands kinda...float off their body, their eyes take up half of their face, Jacks has no body, Ree ree has no obvious genitalia, and...they all have no noses."

Monroe stopped walking and starred at Jackle, "...Well I didn't notice all of that."

Jackle stopped and stared at Monroe, "Well it's kinda obvious."

"And you still let them stay with Reala and NiGHTS?"

"Well yea I mean...*awkward silence...that was pretty stupid of me, huh?"

"We should get back to their place."

"Yea."

Jackle and Monroe raced off back to Reala and NiGHT's apartment.

**BACK AT REALA AND NiGHT's APPT**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT?" Ree ree was fuming, literally, as he loomed over Nii and Jacks.

"Well," Jacks started "I was busy sleeping and I though that Nii was handling the first shift" [We'll just say that Nightmaren sleep when they are in the real world]

Nii jumped in, "Well I tore my outfit, so I was fixing that...and I thought that you said that you were going to watch them."

Ree ree's eye twitched, "You idiots said that you both were going to watch them..."

"Well, lets just ask the other Reala and NiGHTS where the other Jackle and Monroe went."

"Jackle, we're trying to be secretive, if we go up and start asking around, it's gonna make them start asking questions and stuff."

"…right, well we could-" Jacks stopped mid-sentence as the front door flew off the hinges and crashed into the kitchen table.

"Jackle…the door was unlocked you know."

"Yea…but this entrench was cooler," Jackle said, still in his kicking pose. He looked around the room and shouted "HEY YOU" when he spotted the startled Nightmarens.

"Wha-" was all Nii could say before he was jumped and tackled to floor by Jackle, who currently had both hands around his Nii's neck.

"OK YOU INVISABLE ALIEN FREAK THING, YOU HAVE TWO SECOND TO TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE AND WANT YOU WANT WITH MY LITTLE BROTHERS!"

Nii, (who currently is under Jackle's mercy) could only sputter out "c-can't b-b-reath, what's *pant * y-you're pr-problem?"

"You know exactly what my problem is! MY parents last dying wish, yea right, you're trying to abduct my siblings, now SPEAK!"

Monroe stepped next to Jackle, trying not to laugh, "Jackle…I don't think he can speak with you hands blocking his airway…"

"Oh…right" Jackle sat up straight and released Nii, though he was still sitting on him.

"So are you gonna talk or what?" Jackle asked impatiently.

Nii looked sympathetically up at Ree ree and Jack, who were both holding in their laughter from Nii's predicament.

"Fine fine, we'll tell you everything…"

**AFTER A V ERY LONG STORY AND FLASHBACK**

"…Nightmaren?"

Jackle, NiGHTS, Reala, and Monroe sat on the couch staring at the Nightmaren, pondering over their 'odd-er' story.

"So you expect us to believe that you all are 'mystical beings' from a dimension that we visit when we sleep." Jackle said, eyeing them closely

Nii sat up, still rubbing his head from were he hit the floor, "Yup that's right."

"And we are some sort of 'reincarnation of you three?'"

"A part of our ideya, yup…"

"And you need to reclaim that part of your ideya to fight against NightTerrors that threaten your way of life because your floaty eye master told you too?"

"uh huh…"

Jackle looked straight at the nightmaren, "This is stupid, do you actually expect us to believe this shit?"

Nii stood to his feet, "WHAT! We told you the true story, are you actually going to not help us because you don't believe us!"

"Why should we believe you, this story is crazy; good nightmares vs. bad nightmares? I've never had a… a dream in all my life, why should I start believing in them now?"

Nii didn't have an answer, how can you explain dreams to someone who hasn't had one before?

"I don't know Jackle, I think I kinda believe them," Jackle looked over to Monroe, who had his chin resting on his balled fist.

"Wha? You do?"

"Yea, I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but I think I understand. Their appearances are dream like enough."

Jackle leaned in closer to Monroe, as if trying to understand this better. "How so?"

"Look at Nii; big blue eyes, fancy outfit, upbeat chipper attitude, English accent, he could basically fit into any child's best dreams without scaring them. But look at Jacks and Ree ree; cold and resentful, maniacal and…just plain creepy, they both look like something straight out of anyone's nightmare."

"Thank you" Jacks added with a toothy grin, only to be hit by Ree ree.

"I think that they really are from a night dimension." Monroe placed his hand back on his knee, "though as a teacher, it would be pretty stupid of me to make such an assumption without any evidence."

Ree ree glared at him, "…evidence?"

Jackle sat up, "That's a great idea, you come up with some evidence to prove that what you're saying is true, if you do, then we'll do what you all say without a fight. Though if we find out that you all are lying…well we'll handle that if things end up that way," Jackle made a cutting gesture across his neck, "Do we have a deal?"

Ree ree didn't even wait to compromise with the other nightmaren before he spoke up, "Deal." Jacks and Nii looked up at him like he was crazy, he turned and leaned in towards them with a smug grin, "Wizeman did say that he wanted the ideya brought to him, who says that we can't just bring his the entire body. By giving them proof, we're winning anyway."

Ree ree looked at the humans, "Tonight, we go to the night dimension."

"Wow, how amazing! I've never even though about traveling to another dimension before." Monroe sputtered out excitedly.

"Why are you so excited, you're no going, you're not the reincarnation of a Nightmaren you we have no use for you." Ree ree said matter-of-factly.

"Huh, well if Monroe can't go then I'm not going either," Jackle said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Nah, its okay Jackle." Monroe said, putting his hand on Jackle's arms.

"No, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even believed this story, so you have to come along or this wont be any fun. And I did say that I wanted to hang out with you some more."

Monroe smiled at Jackle's comment, "Well-"

"Okay, okay, you can all go, is everyone happy now?" Ree ree asked.

"Yay! We're all going on a field trip!" NiGHTS jumped up and shouted.

**TBC**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long. Ill try to keep us with it as much as possible. Anyway please R&R and give me any ideas that you might have. Thanks! **


	4. dimensional jump

Okey dokey, here's chappie 5 to my story! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with applying to college and such. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry if it isn't too long.

(Human) Jackle POV

_Is it possible to be so nervous that you can't breathe, no literally…can't breathe?_

So here we are, preparing to go to the Night dimension to save the waking world…that is if this place even exist, which I highly doubt it does. But everyone else seems to buy it, including Monroe; he's practically the only reason why I agreed to go. I like him, no really, I really like him. It's funny, I've only met him a little while ago, but…there's something about him that I just really like.

Anyway, I'm just packing and getting myself ready. I don't exactly know how long we'll be gone, so better to be safe than sorry. I just figured that if we do meet some Nightmare people, I should at least make sure that I look cute. I rummaged through my closet and located one of my favorite outfits; my orange finger-less gloves, orange knee high socks, black mid-thigh shorts, and a black tight T-shirt that said 'bite me' scribbled in orange writing. Hey. If those Nightmares are allowed to look weird constantly, why can't I, huh?

Plus, I think I look hot, I wonder what Monroe will think. I grabbed my blue backpack off my bed and slung it onto my shoulder. I'm pretty sure I packed everything I needed; extra clothes, first aid kit, tazer and mace, cell phone charger, cell phone, map, hairbrush, toothbrush, uhhh, I think that's all. Oh, almost forgot my medication, don't wanna forget those. I grabbed the six pill bottles of my dresser and fit them into my backpack, along with my favorite fleece blanket (this is a really big backpack). Okay, I headed out into the hallway and hear everyone else, I guess I took a bit longer that I thought.

The clock strikes 12:30 am; Monroe must have run home for a bit because he was sitting on the couch with a big black tote bag resting between his calves. Reala and NiGHTS were in the kitchen, debating on what food to bring along. While the nightmaren were in the corner of the room, looking over at us, muttering something. Damn, they're weird, really weird.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Mkay, are you all ready? Cause I wanna get going."

NiGHTS looked over at me, "Took you long enough, we're going to save a society, we're not going to a fashion show." Monroe chuckled at his comment.

I looked over at him, "What, do you not like my outfit?"

Monroe looked back at me and smiled, "Of course not, it's very flattering on you."

I blushed and smiled back, "Thank you, ya see NiGHTS, at least Monroe is nice to me," I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

I turned to the Nightmare guys, "So are you guys ready?"

Ree ree eyed me and floated forward, "Yes, if you all are."

"We definitely are, so lets see this world of yours." Yea I was being totally sarcastic, but come on, who would believe a lame story like this.

Ree ree motioned for all of us to come in the room, and grabbed a strange looking orb crystal thing from his jacket. The object began to float and an eerie red glow came from it, casting everything in a red fog.

Reala and NiGHTS looked around at each other with confused expressions; NiGHTS moved in closer and wrapped his arms around him, whimpering slightly.

"Wha…what's going on?" NiGHTS asked.

Ree ree looked up at him, "We're opening a dimensional gate. This allows us to leave this dimension and enter the dream dimension."

"Dream…dimension," Reala looked just as confused as NiGHTS did.

A strange sound began to spout from the orb, making the whole room shake and quiver. I tightened my grip on Monroe's hand, not that I would ever admit it, but I was pretty freaked out. The room's fog increased to the point where I couldn't even see in front of my face, then…silence.

The room went pitch black and nobody was anywhere to be seen. I though maybe it was the darkness that made everyone seem to disappear, but I could see myself perfectly. In fact, I was almost like I was glowing or something. I felt weightless, like I was falling, and sure enough when I looked down, I had to have been at least a hundred feet in the air. I wanted to scream but nothing came out, I wasn't even scared, I was just kinda drifting down slowly into the odd meadow-looking field. It was beautiful, if only the cross-country team ran here. The sky was a deep royal blue with tinges of purple and red and plenty of stars, the grass looked lush and soft, and there were dandelions and other beautiful glowing flowers that were taller than I was. Lakes and small streams ran through the more wooded areas and little bald cone headed creatures frolicked though them. Everything looked like…like it came out of a dream or something. Soon enough, I drifted down and landed pretty gracefully right on my ass. I guess I underestimated how numb my legs were from dimension jumping.

_Wait a sec… if we are really in a different dimension, than those freaky nightmare guys really weren't lying…freaky. Wait where is everyone?_

I looked all around, but all I could see were those freaky bald cone headed thingies. But I figured, what's the worse thing that could happen.

I walked over and grabbed one of the bald things, holding him out in front of me like he had the plague or some sort of STD.

"Uhh…hi. Have you seen any boys around here?"

"…ggggggglllll…"

Not knowing exactly what the unsettling gurgling noise meant, I decided to try to continue.

"Uh, one had purple long ponytails, one has red and black hair, and…three are nightmares."

"…gggggggllll…"

I face palmed myself after setting him down, though he was still staring at me."

"Umm, one of the nightmares kinda has a face like…this" I said, pulling at my face with my fingertips, trying to make my best 'Ree ree' impersonation.

"…AHHHHHhhhhh"

The poor thing floated away faster than I ever thought anything could float, bursts of tears spurting from his eyes, tripping over his own inflated tiny wings in the process.

"Oh…uhh, sorry little guy…" Geez, I didn't mean to terrify it in the process, though that was kinda funny.

"We leave you for a few minutes and you already terrorize a local, what are we to do with you?"

I looked behind me and saw all the others coming over, Monroe laughing at my just-got-caught-red-handed expression.

"Where did you guys come from? I was with you all and then you all just weren't there."

We all began walking in the direction that the nightmares were heading.

Ree ree responded, "The dimension jump method works best with only a few people, the larger the group, the bigger the chance that everyone will get separated. It just so happened that you were sent astray."

"Lucky me…" I muttered under my breath.

Reala began fiddling with his black military style jacket, "Where are we heading?"

Nii turned his head with a smile, "To Wizeman's castle, hopefully, with you all here and with the help of your…our ideyas, this war should be over soon."

NiGHTS slowed his pace to walk in step with Reala, "Who's Wizeman?"

Jacks raised his hand enthusiastically, "MY TURN, MY TURN TO ANSWER SOMETHING!" He cleared his throat dramatically, "Wizeman is the creator of Nightmare and the Nightmaren, he our Lord, Master, Leader, Ruler, Chief, …Superintendent, uhh excetra."

"So," I began, "If this Wizeman guy created you all, and we are parts of you all, then technically we were created by Wizeman too, right?"

Nii rubbed his chin in thought, "I never thought of it that way, but yea, I guess you are right."

"Then that means that we aren't human…" I was getting really freaked out now, I mean, I always knew that I was different, a little odd, but I never though that I wasn't human.

"I guess you guys aren't, you have nightmaren blood in a human shell. But I'm not exactly sure, you can ask Wizeman about that."

I guess Monroe could sense my discomfort, cause he slid behind the group to walk next to me.

**[A/N: if you guys are having problems visualizing how they are walking; the nightmaren are leading the way, NiGHTS and Reala are in step behind them, and Monroe and Jackle are lagging in the back]**

He touched my arm slightly, "Hey, you alright?"

We spoke quietly enough so nobody else would to be able to hear us.

I was honest, "No not really, I'm really freaked out and confused. I always felt like an outcast because I'm really, _really _strange, I don't have parents, I don't have any clue where the hell I came from, I have a serious gambling and magic obsession, and I can't seem to hold a relationship to save my life. And then these nightmares waltz their way into my life and inform me that I'm not even human, hell I wasn't even born, I was _assembled _by fragments of their ideya soul thing-..."

The last thing I wanted was to sound weak but I couldn't help it, it was like word vomit, I just couldn't stop rambling.

"- so how am I…wow…look at that."

Our whole group, minus the nightmarens who stared at us like we were stupid, stared at the large kingdom in front of us.

"This is Nightmare, and that is the Nightmare palace where Lord Wizeman lives." Ree ree spoke in his official tone.

The place was huge, I couldn't even see where it ended, length or width wise. It had a creepy black/purple foggy haze coating the ground, or at least what I though was the ground, and the sky was a similar color. The palace looked more like a Medieval Renaissance castle on steroids; super high pointy rooftops, high arched window, and wrap around balconies around the higher levels of the pointy tops. It was truly a sight to see.

Jacks spoke up first, "Well, don't you all want to meet him?"

"I don't know…" NiGHTS responded, "I've always wanted to meet my father, but now I'm kinda having second thoughts."

"I'm not too keen on this either, I was perfectly happy living a lie…" Reala added in monotone.

I had to say something, "Well guys, as much as I would love to back out, we can't, we made a deal remember…"

"No", NiGHTS answered.

"Yea, we promised that if they were right, we'd stay and help out, and…they weren't lying." As much as I hated to admit that I was wrong, I was one hundred percent wrong on this one. "But Monroe, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to. You're the only one who doesn't have to be here."

Monroe looked over at me and gave me a smile, "Nah, I'm not going to abandon you guys. Plus what kind of a teacher would I be if I left my students in a different dimension to fight a war."

I returned his smile and grabbed his hand, I figured that if he minded he would have pulled it away, but he didn't.

So we all walked towards the door, the feeling of dread settling deeper and deeper into my stomach. Before we reached the door, we saw another nightmaren in a strange costume. She had pink rabbit looking ears, a pink corset top that held her unusually large bosom, and…a beach ball for legs. She was holding a thin wineglass gently in her gloved hands as she sang another ungodly high pitch note. I suppose she was trying to make the glass break, at the rate she was going, she could easily demolish a town with the voice, and that's not a compliment. When the glass wouldn't break, she muttered angrily to herself in a high pitched voice, and then took another deep breath for round two. Thankfully Ree ree got her attention before she could destroy any more innocent eardrums.

"Oh you're back, I'll go and inform Master Wizeman." Before the woman-rabbit-thing could bounce away, she took a glance at us; first at NiGHTS and Reala, than at Monroe and I.

"Who are those visitors?" She asked.

Thankfully Jacks was quick to clarify, "Puffy, did Master Wizeman tell you about our mission," she nodded as he continued with a smile, "well, these are our ideya halves."

He pointed each of us out, "That's NiGHTS, and that's Reala," they gave a little wave, "This is Jackle and that is Jackle's friend, Monroe." I gave a nice half-hearted smile.

"…Ohhhh…" I can't tell if she said that with understanding, fear, or just plain confusion. But all I knew was that she was looking me up and down, like I was some kinda piece of meat or something. She covered her blushing face and bounced into the building as fast as she could, while we just stood in her dust cloud, confused as always.

"Are they all going to have that reaction," Cause I might just have to reconsider this field trip if I'm gonna be eye-groped all day. Monroe didn't seem too happy nether, and if I'm not mistaken, I swore his grip on my hand got a bit tighter. I couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"Trust me," Nii began with confidence, "I know nightmaren, and unless it involves them personally, they aren't really into gossip."

He flew forward and opened the front doors. We all walked in a bit timidly, and either Nii was wrong or Puffy knew how to spread gossip pretty quickly, cause every single nightmaren, over a hundred or so, had their eyes on us.

Ree ree, Nii and Jacks all changed their demeanor and had their heads held high and backs stiff as they floated through the crowd of nightmares. We, on the other hands, had to scurry and weave our way through because they didn't part like the Red Sea when we came through. I just focused on not making eye contact with anyone, because every time I happened to look up, there was some freaky creature staring right back at me. I can't remember how many hallways we've passed, but there are so many levels, corridors, and hidden passageways in this place. Eventually, we reached a pair of large doors, at least 25-35 ft tall, with an engraved picture of a large floating hand with an eye in the center.

Weird, where have I seen this before. I reach my hand into my bag and dig around for a second before calling out to the others.

"Look, it matches!" I held out the onyx colored necklace that was found with me when I was a baby; it was shaped like a hand with an eye in the middle.

"Yea, NiGHTS and I have one too," Reala and NiGHTS pulled theirs out of their shirts, I guess they never took theirs off.

"Well are you all ready?" Ree ree stepped forward and pushed the doors open.

We all took a deep breath and walked inside.

**Okey dokey, kinda left on a cliffhanger there. Anyway, please give me some feed back on if I'm moving too fast on Monroe and Jackle's budding romance. Thanks, hope to be updating soon. LATER!**


	5. First day in our nightmare Monroe

**Okay guys, here's my next update, a bit sooner than usual :) Anyways, I'm putting a slight yaoi warning on this chapter, okay; ALL NON YAOI FANS BEWARE! Please no flames because I've never written a lovey scene, wish me luck, and enjoy!**

(Monroe's POV)

As we stepped into this Wizeman guy's chambers, I felt a sense of dread come over me. Well, what's to be expected from the Lord of all Nightmare. Jackle's hand tightened on mine as we stepped into the purple fog. I would be a lot more frightened if Jackle wasn't here with me, I'm thinking about asking him if he would be interested in hanging out with me, after this whole mess is done with. We looked up and saw a strange looking figure hovering in the mist; a large metallic looking creature that was cloaked in royal purple, at least fifteen metal jagged metal spikes protruding his skull, and six hands surrounding him, each hand having a purple eyes in the center. In all, he stood taller that I could even comprehend, and in all he was pretty intimidating. But I could tell that Jackle was even more worried.

Ree ree got on one knee before the floating metallic man thing, Jacks and Nii followed suit.

"We have returned with the ideyas, Master Wizeman." Ree ree stated, and I swore I saw Nii roll his eyes.

Jackle, NiGHTS, Reala, and I jumped a bit when Wizeman began to talk back in a deep metallic voice.

"Hmm, I bodies are still attached. That will be troublesome." He stated in a monotone voice.

"My apologies, Master Wizeman." Ree ree bowed even further, I swear he was terrified of this guy.

"I will simply remove the ideya myself. Hmm, there are four bodies, which of you isn't made from Nightmaren blood?"

I gulped, talk about being put on the spot. This was one thing I never liked about teaching, having everyone's eyes on me. I reluctantly let go of Jackle's hand in order to step forward.

I cleared my throat and spoke loudly, "That would be me, Master Wizeman. My name is Monroe Newell, I'm a friend of Jackle and came with him and his family on this mission." I hope I sounded convincing enough.

"Hmm, I see. The three who carry Nightmaren blood, step forward." Wizeman commanded in his loud metallic voice.

Jackle casted a wary glance in my direction, I didn't like this situation any more than he did.

Jackle, Reala and NiGHTS stepped forward until they were in front of the other nightmaren. Wizeman looked down at them, his hand eye things floating around them, taking in every inch of their being.

He pulled the eyes back as he began speaking again. "Hmm, I can feel the nightmaren blood coursing through your veins, you truly are my namesakes. Though you will not be for long."

I could see them visible shudder at what he said, that comment wasn't the most comforting.

I had to say something, I really had to know this. And if I'm right, then Jackle, Reala, and NiGHTS' lives could be in serious danger.

I stepped forward until I was standing next to Jackle again, I grabbed his hand before I began to talk. "Master Wizeman, I don't mean any disrespect, but if you remove this ideya from their bodies, won't that _kill _them?"

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I was told that the ideya was a part of the soul, and because Jackle, NiGHTS, and Reala are basically reincarnations of Nightmaren, a removal of the ideya would indeed kill them. Is that what you're planning?" I hope I didn't sound disrespectful, but according to the looks that Ree ree, Nii, and Jacks were giving me, I guess that not a lot of people stand up to this guy.

Finally Wizeman began to speak. "It is a small price to pay to reclaim the lives that I have given to save my world."

My heart dropped, this madman was seriously going to kill them, and I doubt if I was going to walk out of here all honky-dorey.

I heard Jackle take a deep breath, "You can't do that, our lives don't belong to you. We're our own people, we raised ourselves and each other. You can't just expect us to let you kill us."

There way a dead silence in the room when Jackle was done his rant, all the nightmaren held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

NiGHTS, being himself, came up with an idea, "Umm, instead of you taking our ideya, how about if we...agree to stay in the night dimension, and help you with this war?"

Reala turned to NiGHTS, and whispered only loud enough for us to hear, "What do you mean 'stay here', we're trying to get out of this situation."

NiGHTS returned the hushed whisper, "That's what I'm trying to do. He isn't going to let us leave, so we gotta think of a compromise. That's our best chance."

Wizeman seemed to think of this idea, and surprisingly, Jacks came to our rescue.

"Well, Master Wizeman, during the remainder of the winter solstice, we could train them. And having our power spread out to three more bodies might not be a bad thing."

Wizeman though, moving his eyes around both us and the nightmaren. He finally spoke up. "I suppose that this compromise might be agreeable. I will grant this, but if it does not work, your ideya will belong to me." He took a final glance at all of us, before pulling his eyes back. "You are dismissed, Reala, show them to their rooms. You will begin training them tomorrow."

NiGHTS looked over at Reala who looked just as confused. "Me?"

Ree ree stood up, and floated over to us, ushering us to the doors. "No imbecile, he means me, that is my name."

"Oh…" The nightmaren led us out of Wizeman's chambers, the doors automatically closing behind us.

Ree ree leaned up against the door, releasing a deep breath that he must have been holding the entire time, "That was some stunt you pulled in there Monroe. If Master Wizeman wasn't in such a gracious mood, you'd be dead by now."

We began walking down an empty corridor, and I turned to the other nightmaren, "Well it's not like I had a choice, he was going to kill Jackle, Reala, and NiGHTS if I didn't do something, I couldn't let that happen." I glanced over at Jackle and gave him a smile, not really noticing that his hand was still in mine.

Jackle turned to me and returned the smile, "That was a brave move in there Monroe, you really saved us. I guess that makes you kinda like my hero now." He chuckled slightly at the blush I knew had covered my face, then he turned towards Jacks, "You saved us too Jacks, without you compromising with Wizeman, I doubt if he would of let us walk."

Ree ree turned to Jacks, "That was risky on your part too, why did you question Master Wizeman like that?"

Jacks simply shrugged his invisible shoulders, "I don't know, I'm just spontaneous like that."

Nii rolled his eyes at the comment and turned back towards us, "Okay, well here are your rooms. This entire hallway is vacant, never has been used, probably being stored for future nightmaren. Anyways you all can split up here and take a room."

Though before we went in our rooms, Jackle spoke up, "Wait a second guys, I don't think we should split up. I mean, we're outsiders all ready and we're not exactly liked here so I think we should partner up, for protection."

NiGHTS looked over at him, "Well why don't we just all sleep in the same room."

"Well for one reason, that's way to many people, and two, if we have two in each room, then if one room is attacked, the others in the other room can go for help, understand?" Jackle replied as everyone nodded their heads.

"So, who has who?" Reala asked.

Jackle though and rubbed his chin, "I'll take Monroe."

"Didn't see that coming." NiGHTS replied sarcastically, "I guess I'll take Reala then."

After goodbyes were said, then Nightmaren headed off to do whatever they do, and we all split into our bedrooms. I seriously wonder why Jackle claimed me as him roommate, maybe he felt something between us as well.

We went quietly into the dimly lit place, candles filled the room and curved around the walls, I couldn't even count how many there were. Everything in this palace must be huge, cause this room was unbelievable; the color was dark maroon red that faded to black, large archway windows that covered the north wall of the room, the floor was a dark marble tone, there were various dark red couches and chairs set in arrangements all around the room, and a large bed that was covered in black sheets.

"Wow…" was all that Jackle said as he entered the room, "I would add a few more bright colors, but it's pretty nice."

This room really wasn't my style either. "Well, we better get to bed, we seem to have a long day tomorrow, " I said as I set my bag down next to the bed.

Jackle walked over silently and sat on the side that I was standing by. I looked over at him, "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at me, a small sad smile gracing over a moonlit features, "You know…not to complain…but all I ever really wanted was to just be normal." He took a quiet sigh and looked around the room, "And now look at me, stuck in another dimension with a crazy tyrant father who happens to be Lord of the Nightmarens, and who happens to want us dead. Now we have to fight for a society that we belong to…but we don't even know." He looked over at me again. "Sorry for putting you through all of this."

I gently put my hand over his, "Don't apologize, I wanted to come along, remember. And, Jackle, it's true, you're not normal, but trust me…it's going to be okay."

He looked down, finding our hands very interesting. "How is any of this going to be okay?"

I placed my other hand on the side of his face, brushing a few strands behind his ear, "I don't exactly know, but I do know something; for one, I think it's pretty wicked that you're part nightmare. Two, even though I've only known you for a few days, I think you are truly the most funny, entertaining, amazing, beautifully strange person that I've ever met. And lastly, no matter what may happen for however as long as we might be here, night dimension or the real world, I will never ever leave your side, I will always be here."

Jackle looked back into my eyes, a cute light blush covering his face. "I really wish that I broke up with Jasper before I came here, but I never had the chance."

I cocked my head at his random comment, "Why?"

He smiled and leaned in towards me, "Because I really want to do _this_." Before I registered what he said, he leaned in and place his lips on mine. When I came back to my senses, I leaned in a bit, deepening the kiss slightly. His lips on mine felt perfect, making me want more when he slowly pulled away.

Our faces remained only an inch away from each other, His eyes were still closed as he spoke, "Is…this okay with you?"

I didn't answer, I just pressed my lips against his once more, licking his bottom lips slightly. He opened his lips slowly, enough for me to slip my tongue inside and mash our lips together better. We fit perfectly together, our tongues dancing to the rhythm between us that nobody else could here. He wrapped his arms gently around my shoulders, pulling me slightly closer to his body. I kept my hand on his cheek and trailed the other one slowly up the small of his back, enjoying the purr that he emitted.

We parted after a few moments, a thin line of saliva still connecting us. He looked up at me with his face flushed and his eyes just beginning to open.

"I've kissed other guys before, but…that felt different than the others."

I smiled, "Maybe that's because I'm different?"

He smiled back at me, "Yea, maybe."

He got up and moved to the other side of the bed before slipping into his long black night shirt. I slid under the covers and folded my hands, whispering a quick prayer to God that all would be well, especially between Jackle and I.

After I was done, I felt Jackle's hand reach over and grab mine. I looked over at him and he had the sweetest smile on his face, "I think my nightmare's getting better."

I smiled back at him and locked our fingers together before closing my eyes, both of us drifting into a dreamless sleep.

There was no light when I woke up, I began to forget exactly how long I slept for. Though when I glanced over at the watch on my wrist, it stated that it was 9 in the morning. I looked at the window and noticed that the sky hadn't changed at all, I guess time in this dimension doesn't exactly exist. I would have moved if it hadn't been for the slim orange haired boy currently curled against my stomach. His lips were slightly parted and a sleep induced blush spread across his small nose. I brushed some of the hair out of his face and tapped his forehead.

"Jackle, hey, it's time to wake up, we got things to do today."

He mumbled and turned his head away from my hand, "mmm, shaddup...more sleep...tired."

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. I sat up and stretched my arms before getting dressed, I figured that I could let Jackle sleep a bit more.

I chose out a white short sleeve button up top, a black pinstripe vest, and some black slacks. Blame my teaching career, they always have me dressing up. Thankfully there was a bathroom in the room, I would hate to have to search all around this place for a shower. Before Jackle could wake up, I stripped from my nightclothes and headed in the shower. I turned on a light warm spray of water as I began scrubbing the non-existent dirt from my body. As calming as this was, I couldn't slow my heart down, I couldn't help but be absolutely terrified about what the day held in store for us. I liked being fit and staying in shape, mostly because I was really into sports, but that doesn't mean that I'm any good at fighting. In fact, I'm as big as a pacifist as one could get. I'll fight if I have to, but truthfully, I just really don't want to look bad in front of Jackle. It's kinda of a lose-lose situation; if I totally thrash someone, Jackle will think I'm a brutish jerk, but if I lose, then I look like a weak pansy. I smacked my head against the maroon colored shower tile. I will have no issue destroying any night terror that threatens Jackle or his family. I just hope that...that I can protect them.

I chuckled to myself, just who am I talking about. Jackle; the guy who kicked NiGHTS' door down and tackled and nearly strangled a nightmare, and the guy who ran miles without even breaking a sweat. I smiled. He can take care of himself, he's definitely tough enough. Almost makes me feel bad for anyone who treated him wrongly. I couldn't help but think of that Chameleon guy, Jackle seemed so...so not himself, oddly scared. Whatever he did to Jackle, it must have been bad. I wonder if he'll ever tell me about it.

I turned off the warm water mist and stepped out the shower, getting myself ready and dressed. By the time I was done and stepping out the bathroom, Jackle was up and pulling on his black boots. His outfit fit him wonderfully; black short sleeve half shirt, black and black stripped fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans that hung low on his waist, and black combat boots. His hair was in a low ponytail, with a black bandana on, and the colored portions pinned to the side of his face. I have no idea how he manages to look so good all the time.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, good morning."

He gasped and whipped his head around to face me.

"Oi Monroe, don't sneak up on me like that." He chuckled and finished tying up his boots.

He stood up and turned towards me, smiling his adorable cheisire cat grin.

I smiled back as we began walking towards the doorway, "Did you sleep well?"

He grabbed my hand as I opened the door, "It was pretty good."

I looked over at him, "Good, I'm glad."

We began to walk to NiGHTS and Reala's room down the hall in a comfortable silence.

Finally I looked over at him with a cocky grin on my face, "I really hope that Jasper wouldn't mad about us last night."

Jackle looked at me and snickered, "As if he mattered, I'm done with him."

"It's weird, I feel like a mistress or something."

Jackle laughed again, "Nah, plus you aren't a one time thing...at least I hope not."

I smiled, "I was hoping that you'd say that. You're not getting away from me that easily."

Jackle knocked on their door, "I don't think I would want to get away." He grinned, a sinisterly sweet smile.

Reala opened the door, dressed in his ROTC uniform and ready to go.

"Well it took you all long enough to get ready, even NiGHTS is done...and he sleeps like a dead man."

"HEY!" NiGHTS yelled from inside the room, still wiggling himself into his skin tight, white booty shorts. Man, and I though that Jackle's taste in clothes were odd. Truthfully, I've never seen NiGHTS with clothing that didn't hug his tiny body. He slid on a purple no sleeve polo top, and purple boots before flashing us a smile.

"Okey dokey, all ready to roll!"

Reala rolled his eyes and walked out the door, NiGHTS not far behind.

"Does anyone know where we're heading?" Reala asked as we headed down the empty corridor.

NiGHTS had his arms crossed behind his head nonchalantly, "Nope, no idea where we're heading."

"Why don't we just look for some nightmaren, and maybe ask them where the other Jackle, NIGHTS and Reala are?" Jackle suggested.

"I suppose, and hopefully they won't look at us like mutants." I replied.

When we turned the corner, we saw that pink puffy bunny chick again, sitting among a bunch of other various nightmaren.

We walked over, ignoring the obvious stares from everyone, and headed for the girl.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, um, Ms. Puffy."

Jackle chuckled at my more than unusual manners as the woman turned around.

"Hmm," she said in her high pitch opera voice, "Who are you?"

"My name is Monroe, you met me and my friends at the gate last night, along with the nightmarens Reala, NiGHTS and Jackle."

Her eyes widened in excitement as a grin covered her face, "Ohm, so you are the visitors from Earth, the doppelgangers to Jackle, NiGHTS, and Reala."

"Well they are, not me."

"Hmm, than why are you here?"

"Well..." good question, why was I here, for Jackle and his family, or only for Jackle? "I promised Jackle that I would come with him, that I wouldn't leave."

I gripped his hand a bit more and glanced over at him, happy to see that he was smiling at me, a blush on his face.

Her mouth became an "O" shape as she understood what I was saying. "Oh ho, really now, well-"

"Ahem..." Jackle interrupted, "with all due respect...what does this have anything to do with finding NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle?"

The two of them glared off for a second before Puffy broke the eye contact with a pouty huff. "You certainly have Jackle's attitude, hmm, they should be on the training grounds, behind the castle."

"Thanks." Jackle muttered, dragging me along with him, leaving Reala and NiGHTS to trail behind us.

I couldn't help but laugh at his pouty face. "Your cute face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep pouting."

He slowed his pace a bit so I could keep up, but we were still farther ahead than the others.

"Cute face, huh?"

I smiled, "Yup, cute...and kissable."

He grinned, "It's adorable when you flirt like that"

I leaned over and pecked his lips, "I'm just glad that you don't mind."

He hummed in content, "Not at all."

"When you two are done, I think we made it to the back of the castle."

Jackle and I jumped as NiGHTS face appeared in between our shoulders all the sudden.

"Ack! What the fuck NiGHTS, don't sneak up on me like that!" Jackle fumed.

Reala grinned, appearing next to Jackle, "So how long have you two been hitting it?"

"Mind your own business, you nosy little twerp," He growled at the two of them.

I decided to break them up before I had to hold Jackle back. "NiGHTS is right, I think we are here."

We all headed out from the arch shaped door towards the outside arena looking area. There, we saw Nii, Jacks and Ree ree, practicing some stances and battle skills. Jacks was sparring with Ree ree, he jumped in the air and threw these razor sharp cards at Ree, who dodged and dashed right towards him. Nii simply watched in mild amusement as the two of them went at it. Apparently, they noticed our presence and slowed to a stop, landing back on the ground.

"Oh there you all are, we were beginning to think that you would never find us out here." Ree ree stated, mild amusement in his voice.

"Well it wasn't easy, we had to run in with that Puffy lady to find you all," Jackle replied.

"Hmm, well today starts your training sessions, having nightmaren blood in you is going to make this feel like second nature." Nii said.

I got a little worried, not being part nightmaren was starting to be a bit of a hassle, "What about those of us who aren't part nightmaren?"

Ree ree rubbed his chin, as if in deep though, "Well it will be more difficult for you, but if you still want to, its possible to learn."

"Got it." I wasn't going to bail on Jackle, I promised myself that I wouldn't.

Nii went behind the others and handed out these dark spear-like objects; they glowed in our hands and felt a lot heavier than they looked.

"These will be your tools, we aren't sure If the three of you will be able to fight like nightmaren despite your nightmaren blood, though you all should learn basic fighting skills, especially you Monroe, cause this will be your only defense." Nii stated, circling the us.

I looked at the spear in my hand, tossing it from side to side trying to get a feel from it. I saw Jackle looking over at me from the corner of my eye.

He laughed as he spun his spear over his wrist and caught it, "It looks we have a whole lot of training ahead of us. Are you ready for this?"

I returned the grin, "As long as you are."

**YAY, NEXT CHAPPIE DONE! Hope you all are enjoying Monroe and Jackle's budding relationship. I'm still kind of questioning on whether or not I should have NiGHTS and Reala get together, I don't know, but If you all have any suggestions, feel free to sent me a message or review!**

**PLEASE R&R  
STAY Tuned!**


	6. AN

Hello EVERYONE!

I know that it has been forever since I updated any of my stories, but…well I have no excuse for that other than being lazy. Anyways…I have an announcement, as of today I am discontinuing all of my stories and won't be writing any more. I had a bit of a religious break through, God finally smacked me upside the head and said that I have more important things to be doing right now, like continuing on my Christian walk and become a better Christian girl. I think that this might be the first step that I need to take. So all of my stories are now up for adoption, I will still have my account activated SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ANY OF MY STORIES, PLEASE SEND ME A PM! Or email me.

Well, thanks for everything guys, all of you reviews and such, I'll miss you all!

Love,

deidarakupkake


End file.
